Black Empress
by lavenderjacquard
Summary: A rare tea left Levi a bit desperate. [crack #2]


Levi glared at the shelves of tea in front of him, gritting his teeth at the empty space where the tin of Black Empress of Shiganshina should have sat, waiting for him.

"Too late! Someone bought it yesterday!" the shopkeeper said, too cheery, as he swept the floor. The dust in the air stung Levi's eyes. He swore under his breath, cursing Erwin for delaying their paychecks. In reality it probably wasn't all Erwin's fault, but it felt better to have someone to blame it on.

Levi had first bought the Black Empress two years ago and finished the ounce of it in a week. He'd paid an exorbitant sum for it, more than he had any excuse for since people from Wall Maria were starving, but that was how the world worked. Aristocrats would still eat half their food and throw out the rest, peasants would still starve and die on their feet, and he would still spend everything he had on tea.

However, the day after he bought it, Shiganshina fell, which felt like a bad omen. And then the price had skyrocketed, and he berated himself for not having the foresight to stock up.

"There's still Summer Rose," the shopkeeper said, hanging the broom back on its hook without knocking the dust out of it first. Levi's teeth grated together even harder.

"Not worth it," he grumbled. The leaves were a lesser quality, from poorer soil, and the owner knew it.

"What are you looking for?"

Levi turned, sharp on one heel, ready to snarl at that stupid man, but it wasn't him. It was Commander Pixis, friendly smile on his face and a humored glint in his eye. Levi wrinkled his nose at the stench of whiskey emanating from the man.

"Black Empress," Levi said, turning back to the shelves.

"Ah, you have a taste for the Empress? It's been years since Shiganshina fell, I doubt there's any left." Pixis shrugged, miming sympathy.

"There was yesterday, apparently."

"Whoever bought it was very lucky indeed," Pixis said, still smiling. Levi felt his shoulders tense. Pixis was a strange man, perpetually reeking of alcohol and swaying on his feet, but he somehow had the southern government in the palm of his hand. Despite that, he had a penchant for young women and seemed to leer at anyone who looked under the age of thirty. Not for the first time, Levi cursed the fact that he looked ten years younger than he was.

"Oh, hello again, Commander Pixis! Did you forget something? You nearly bought out my entire stock yesterday!" The shopkeeper waved to the commander.

Levi's eyes widened for a moment, realization dawning on him, and his head whipped to face Pixis, who waved back at the shopkeeper.

"The Black Empress was truly delicious, something I hadn't enjoyed in a long time!" Pixis said.

Levi's eyes darkened. That old coot was fucking with him. He noted the green bolo around the commander's neck and imagined choking him with it.

Pixis's eyes drifted back to Levi.

"Should I be alarmed? That expression looks dangerous," the commander said.

"I shouldn't be surprised that liars make it so far in the Garrison ranks."

Pixis's smile was unwavering. "I never lied, Levi. I'm just interested in how badly you want it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Pixis raised his eyebrows, the lines on his forehead prominent. "The tea. What are you implying?"

Levi felt heat creep into his face and bit down on his tongue, hard. He turned back to the shelf, colors swimming in suddenly blurred vision.

"I've had it before, I'll live without it." He picked up a tin of black tea at random, hoping to end the interaction without saying something he'd later regret.

"But do you really want to live without it? I'd be happy to give you some of mine," Pixis said.

Levi turned and walked to the register. "You seem like the kind of person who'd want something in return."

Pixis laughed. "You read me correctly. Though it's up to you if what I want is worth it."

Levi paid for his tea, barely aware of the motions, head foggy. When he picked up the tin he realized it was vanilla Earl Grey, which he already had in his collection. He blinked hard, exhaled, and turned back to Pixis.

"Fine, what is it?"

The wrinkles around Pixis's eyes deepened, and the old man seemed amused. He knew he'd won.


End file.
